Promise
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Gajeel x Levy PWP lemon Rated M - one shot.


**pwp warning down below~**

* * *

If he could choose to rid himself of a weakness, it wouldn't be the one for his woman.

The pinnacle of perfection was placed beneath his burly body reacting to the slightest touch.

Cerulean silky locks long escaped restraints to tousle in curvy curls accentuating hazy hazel irises. Her heart shaped face curved coming to a part of parted lip slowly taking a long needed breath. Swollen from use, they retained the blooming rose tint glistening from a layer of fluids.

The tenderness of her kisses sparked the fire bubbling beneath his skin contributed to the increased temperature.

"Gajeel..." His name she released, sugar coated in raptures of delight.

"Levy…" He reciprocated in a ragged voice audio ably catching up to his stolen breath.

He should take it slow, the promise he made to himself. Tantalizing details he wasn't going to skip over.

"Mhm~" She started humming from pressed lips to the caressing of her body. Eyes shut, she mentally saw each of his delicate actions sensually stripping her being of offending fabric.

Straps sliding down elicited a budding rosy completion falling beneath a trail of warmth.

She was sweet, no, delectable…mouth-watering. The type of peach you'd take a hungered bite out of.

Exposed, the blush tone lifted illuminating perky buds ready for his picking.

"Look at you." Carnal instinct he growled back nipping down her breast bone lightly piercing porcelain.

Her back slowly curved upwards under his touch pulling her stings playing her to a delicate song.

The thinnest of her stomach caved into a sharp intake from urgent bite beneath the swell of her supple breast.

"Ahh~" Her honey kissed skin was caught in deep warmth.

His mouth covered her hardened peak sucking back adding some pressure.

Her body began shaking between his tongue flicking her body as his hand teasing down her spine.

With one quick 'pop,' her seconds of pleasure was brought to a screeching halt.

His hands snaked away allowing for the delicateness of her weight to lie gently back caressing the feathers.

Her scent, radiating and intoxicating just begging to be inhaled. Sweat droplets carried the aroma of bushels of lavender and excitement.

She drugged him just enough to feed his appetite for the moment but having him come back for a double dose.

Was he really this close to her once more? The privilege felt fueled his actions.

Those tight onyx leggings she strutted around in were soon to be gone. He knew she'd wear them around when she wanted to play. The fabric was second skin and nothing more. The tight cupping to her rear made him growl back an obscenity each time she'd walk past. The way she'd deliberately bend giving the softest wave to pear hips was the most tortuous tease.

"Eh? Do you want me to stop?" The pulling of spandex exposing sharp hipbones, just enough to expose hidden skin, elicited a sharp intake.

"No, please don't." No hesitation backed the words begging for a deeper touch.

His touch was electrifying, nipping at the most delicate skin.

"Fuck, Levy." He took a deep breath releasing the tight fabric from his grip. The soft squirm she gave to the heightened pain was the beginning. "I know…your secret."

Her modesty only ran so far. The dark covering of her legs provided some so called coverage but fabric beneath was missing.

The grin holding up the corners of his lips held the pressing of her center.

Her golden eyes lit up accentuating the pleasure spiking throughout her body. Lips gaped open allowing for the sweetest sound to pass. "Gajeel." She quickly shut her lips chewing on their natural rosy tone yet unable to suppress the flirty smile.

Her body turned to him closing off is desired entrance. Her small feet she lightly patted on his chest producing light thumps.

"Yer just askin' for it."

He grasped her small ankles taking a ferocious bite to her covered skin grinning showing canines. Bite by bite, skin was captured in pressure leading inwards.

"M-hmm…Gajeel…" Flustered cheeks and shaky legs, she fell into each one of his movements twinging to the softest of taps.

Exploring hands, they grasped at her final cover making quick work on pooling at her ankles. One final tug and they left the petite woman bare before his eyes and body his hands.

Large palm roughly grasped cheeks, her center of gravity lifted. "Come here." He dragged her light weight to the edge of the bed gaining easy leverage.

Pressed heated lips made contact with her inner thighs eliciting goosebumps beneath.

A sharp intake of breath was the last one he caught. Tongue slithered between silken lower lips capturing the most delicate of tastes.

Lower back risen up off of the bed, she contorted to the movement of his passionate muscle. Brushing back up the center of her sex, he found her button. Deep gasp and a strong clutch to his charcoal hair, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Gajeel…" voice so warm adding snippets of pleasure behind her tone.

Through that wouldn't be enough to audio ably satisfy.

Muscle focused, it centered on her sensitive pink pearl. Tortured strokes applied with ridges of his tongue had her body reacting to the lightest of grazes.

Muffled out moans and increased breathing is what came of teasing.

"So fucking tight." Gajeel let slip from beneath his grinding teeth as he slipped into her. One elongated digit entered with ease but power needed to jolt the second inside. Fingers curled upwards inched at her sensitivity. The ribbed patch sent a jolt running quickly up her spine. He was hitting her just right, shifting menial actions into electric ones. Taking a pink bud into his mouth, he focused on pushing her nerves.

With one sharp breath, she ran her hands though his man capturing a second handful. Her feet she gingerly placed atop his shoulders slowly slipped down tapping on his back. Her toes curled unable to keep her legs from trembling, drumming on his muscles.

"Gajeel…mhm…" Her voice melted out before being bit back by a tough bite to her lip quickly shutting out her voice. Her head she threw back as her body deeply shuttered reacting to his hand.

Hips grinding, her feminine walls clamped down capturing his digits as she cried out.

"Gi hi." Gajeel raised his head coming up with a snarky grin. The escaping liquid from the corner of his lip he brushed away before pouncing. "Ready?"


End file.
